


Silent Conversation Part 6

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Harvey is more romantic than Mike thinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is more romantic than Mike thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation Part 6

  *  

Mike's heart flutters when he passes by Harvey’s office.

It’s deserted, Harvey vanished after his last client appointement.

Mike feels a lump in his throat. He should have guessed his boyfriend isn't the romantic type after all.

But today is their three month anniversary and Mike still thinks about stuff like that.

Mike bought a present for Harvey. It’s locked safely in his drawer.

Mike starts to pack up his things to go home, trying very hard not to be crushed.

“Ray is waiting for you downstairs” Donna enunciates, all of a sudden, entering Mike’s office.

“Ray?” Mike asks, bewildered.

“Yes, Ray” Donna laughes, rolling her eyes “Your boyfriend’s chauffeur. You’re going out to diner. I’ve booked reservation at 7.30 at…. What? Did you think he forgot about your anniversary? Mike? You obviously don’t know Harvey. He’s been planning this for ages”

* * *

 

Everyting is perfect from the wine to the gorgeous food.

“For the record” Harvey starts “ I want you to know those last three months have been the happiest of my life”

Mike is speechless and he has to stop eating just to look at Harvey.

Harvey’s eyes say everything his mouth can’t.

_Mike…._

_Yeah, Harvey. Me too. Very much so._




**Author's Note:**

> Unicorns and rainbows everywhere.


End file.
